Retsam Yana
by WildCard-Yes Man
Summary: Who is the Mystirious boy with the pocket watch that has arrived at the Jedi Tempal.  also sorry if its not that good i promise better writn chapters in the future!


I in no way own Doctor Who or Star Wars.

**A/N: Hello Yes Man here. Now first off my Doctor Who story will be updated some time next month. Second I was writing a Predator, Star Wars crossover but lost inspiration for it, I might continue it sometime during the summer. Now this is my new Doctor Who, Star Wars crossover. The main Character is about a little boy named Retsam Yana who mysteriously appears outside the Jedi Temple next to what appears to be an old Grandfather Clock. The only thing in the boy's possession was an old pocket watch which has his name engraved on the back of it. Now on to the story! Also for the sake of my story I have tampered with the time line abit, Xanatos was born in 81 BBY instead off 71 BBY, and since Wookiepedia doesn't say how old Xanatos is when he betrays Qui-Gon I'm goanna say it was when he was 14 so it was around 67 BBY. The main reason i did this was because i wanted Qui-Gon not to have an aprentance, but if i had done this with the normal dates Retsam would have arived around the time Obi-Wan arrived at the tempal for the first time. I want Retsam to at least be in his teens when Obi Wan arrives. That way when Obi-Wan's a padawan Retsam will be at least a Jedi Knight. **

Qui-Gon Jin was walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple sad that Xanatos had betrayed him for the power his father had promised him. He should have seen this coming, the boy had been too old, and he had grown emotionally attached too to many things before he had come to the Temple. He should have heeded master Yoda's warnings about the boy being too old. Qui-Gon looked around him and seeing no one decided to take this moment to weep silently to himself, he had come to see Xanatos as a son in the six years he had been his Padawan.

Then saying aloud in a sad quiet tone, "Damn you Crion, if only Xanatos hadn't been tempted, and the look on Xanatos's face when I kille Crion….." Qui-Gon sighs and is about to walk away, until he here's a very familiar hmm, "Hmm troubled are you by Xanatos's betrayal, hmmm?" said Master Yoda seemingly appearing from no where. "Wha..? Master Yoda how did you know the truth about Xanatos? I told the council that he had di…." Started Qui-Gon in a confused tone before he was interrupted by Yoda who said "Died you said he had, and partially true this was, rest of council did not pick up on the true meaning of your words. Xanatos died in spirit and changed from the boy we knew into a creature of hate and anger. "Truly you are wise Master Yoda; I had not expected anyone to pick up on that." Said Qui-Gon with a sad look in his eyes. "Attached you were to the boy, hmm?" Said Yoda in a curious tone. "Master I…" started Qui-Gon before Yoda interrupted again with a sad smile "Ok it is Qui-Gon, no matter how hard we as Jedi may try, attached to certain things we will become as it is a sentient beings nature. How we deal with the loss of someone were attached to is all that counts. Xanatos fell into his hate at the loss of his father. You have accepted what Xanatos has done and must now move on." Qui-Gon stared at the little master for a few moments in wonder at how much wisdom he held, he then sighed and said with a small smile "Thank you Master. Your words of wisdom never disappoint." Yoda then smiled and said in a happy tone "Hmm, training the younglings I am. Come help, hmm?" Qui-Gon then smiled and said "It would be my pleasure Master." And with that Yoda and Qui-Gon began walking towards the Younglings training area that is until they heard a strange whining sound that could only be described as a vworp. "What in the Republic was that?" exclaimed Qui-Gon with a little bit of awe due to the fact that the sound he had just heard was one of the most beautiful sounds he would ever hear in his life. "It sounded like … It sounded like…Beauty, as though the Universe had opened and sang its song… what do you think Master Yoda?" said Qui-Gon with a faraway look in his eye. "Hmm, ancient it seems, but beautiful things can be dangerous as well, investigate we shou…Agh!" exclaimed Yoda in pain as he picked up through the force something that sounded like… well the best way to describe it would be drums '_BumBumBumBum_, _BumBumBumBum_,' Yoda slightly recovering from this surprisingly traumatic experience. Seeing Qui-Gon's worried and not at all in pain expression, probably meant that only some one as strong in the force as him could here these…. Drums. Yoda deciding to not tell Qui-Gon just yet said "fine I am, and investigate us shall." and that's when they heard a young child's scream and began to sprint down the hall towards its source.

While sprinting through the temple Yoda and qui-Gon momentarily stopped and found a young a young Padawan, Yoda then said with a commanding tone "Come with us you shall help we may need." "Yes Master." Replied the Padawan. Qui-Gon, Yoda, and the young Padawan arrived they saw what appeared to be a child of only three years old that was unconscious, he was lying next to what appeared to be an old Grandfather clock, in his hand appeared to be a pocket watch with, and most surprisingly…. He was naked. Qui-Gon then looked at the boy with absolute surprise and worry and said to the Padawan with a worried tone "Go get a Doctor, tell them the details of the patient, GO NOW!" "Yes Master Jin." Said the Padawan quickly as he ran off. As they were waiting for a Doctor to come, Qui-Gon took this time to examine the pocket watch that the boy held. Qui-Gon being careful not to touch it yet looked at it closely and said "Master I think there's a name engraved into it, lets see….. Retsam Yana, do you think that's the boy's name? And what are these symbols engraved into it, do you recognize them Master?" Yoda then replied "Recognize them I do not Master Jin. Take his pocket watch you will and return to him once he awakens, hmm?" "Yes Master Yoda" said Qui-Gon as he reached down to pick up the watch, but when Qui-Gon's fingers barley brushed the watches surface he instantly collapsed in pain "Arghh!" '_BumBumBumBum, BumBumBumBum'._ "Heard the Drums have you? Heard them before when boy first arrived…. Mystery we have, but for now we will let the doctors take care of the boy." Said Yoda who finished his sentence just as the doctors had arrived to cart the boy to the infirmary. "What was that Master Yoda?" said Qui-Gon as he held his still throbbing head. "Unsure I am, speak to the counsel of it we will." Said Yoda as they began to walk away.

Palpatine sat in his Senate apartment. He was troubled earlier that day the Dark Lord of the Sith had felt a tremor through the force accompanied with a sound that penetrated his mind and caused him a great deal of pain, and the thing that bothered him the most was that accompanied with the sound that could only be described as Drums, there was the sound of an insane man laughing. The laugh sounded evil and dark, and to make matters worse it scared him. "Qiu look at the reports from the Jedi Temple and tell me if anything unusual happened today." Said Palpatine with his senator voice on. "Right away senator Palpatine." Palpatine smiled and thought with a small chuckle 'If what made that tremor was a person then maybe I can use them.' He then returned to doing paper work the one thing he hated the most about his disguise.

**A/N: well that's the first chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed righting it. Also can someone give me some tips on how to write Sidious better, I can write Palpatine ok but I have a harder time with Sidious. Constructive Criticism is welcome just no Flames. **


End file.
